Talk:Nasus/@comment-4499945-20131026161817/@comment-8468980-20131103053441
"Nasus has AD ratios. They're called auto-attacks. You know, those things his Q enhances? And that your beloved BOTRK lets you do more of?" Nasus has no steroids that benefit from flat AD, get one flat AD item on him (or any bruiser) and enemies will eventually outscale its damage since he won't be able to build more AD gear to support it. This is basic stuff. "Honestly, there are precious few melee AD champs that Ravenous Hydra isn't a good idea on. It just has something for everyone: more burst if you're bursty, lifesteal and splash damage for teamfights if you're DPS-y, health regen if you're bruisy... there are a few melee champions that Blade of the Ruined King is usually a better option if you're choosing between the two, but it's a very short list." Pure ignorance. Damage items that scale like Bork or BC or LW allow bruisers to build one or two damage items then go pure tank in order to stay relevant. "Also, since when do bruisers love attack speed as a general rule? Sure, there are some who do well out of it, but given that most bruisers are pretty casty by nature..." Again, pure ignorance. Attack speed allows bruisers to take advantage of their natural ad per level growth which scales stronger than their natural attack speed per level growth. In addition, very few Bruisers are rely much more on their spells for damage compared to raw AA damage. Garen, Renekton, Riven, and I'll given you Lee Sin. Meanwhile, Aatrox, J4, Xin, Vi, Udyr, Wukong, Shen, Shyvana, and Nocturne are all examples of bruisers who rely far more on their AAs for damage than their spells. Riot has realized this and will be changing Wriggles to grant attack speed instead of AD, this is seen by many pro players in PBE right now as a very good change that will finally bring Wriggles back into competition with Spirit items. "15 seconds every two minutes, yeah. And Nasus never ever builds any CDR nor would he have any incentive to do so against a team with loads of health stackers. 15 seconds of every 72 is more realistic, be honest. Or in other words - even if you fought Nasus constantly for several minutes, he'd be shredding your max health 20% of the time. Obviously, it's more realistic to assume that fights will be decided one way or another before long if Nasus has used his ult, so... maybe 60% of the time you actually fight him, being really conservative?" XD that's 40% CDR. You're suggesting that it's more realistic that a Nasus player whittles away at items to get him to max CDR instead of seeing one who just buys Bork? tl;dr We love Hydra on all champs because we saw some dudes buy it during LCS and we don't know why. In any event, Bork loses out to a sheen item or maybe even LW on Nasus. My point is that Bork just better than Hydra on Nasus, and a great bruiser item in general. I got that point across. GG, no re.